1630 Revello Drive
was the address of Buffy Summers and her family in Sunnydale. History Buffy Summers and her mother, Joyce, moved from Los Angeles to 1630 Revello Drive in Sunnydale, following Buffy's expulsion from Hemery High School for having burned down the school’s gymnasium in a fight against local vampires. Buffy's friends, Alexander Harris and Willow Rosenberg, were frequent visitors to the Summers' home, as was Buffy's fellow slayer, Faith Lehane, and Buffy's boyfriend, the vampire Angel. Classmate Cordelia Chase also occasionally visited, as did Buffy's Watcher, Rupert Giles. Dawn Summers joined Buffy and her mother as a resident in the house. After Joyce's death, the house's occupants included (at various times) Willow and Tara Maclay, Xander, Giles, Faith, ex-demon Anya Jenkins, Amy Madison (while in rat form and briefly afterward), reformed vampire Spike, reformed villain Andrew Wells, and several Potential Slayers. The house was their headquarters in the war against the First Evil and its henchmen. During this time, several vampires received invitations, e.g., Darla, Angel, Spike, Dracula, and Harmony Kendall. It was presumably destroyed along with the rest of Sunnydale by following the battle at the Hellmouth. Physical layout The house was a two story, American Craftsman style home, with a full basement. Exterior A wide concrete sidewalk led from the curb, through the middle of the front yard, past palms and other trees and through a gap in a low hedge that fronted the porch, to a short flight of steps that led up to the front door, on either side of which were picture windows flanked by tall, narrower windows. The porch, spanning the width of the house, was overhung by part of the residence’s roof, which was supported by four pillars, the two beside the steps having brick pedestals. Facing the house, was a driveway to the right which led alongside the house."Dead Man's Party""The Prom" The backyard stretched back to a fence which opened onto an alley."Seeing Red" Prominent events: *Attacked by Angelus, Xander was saved by Drusilla, who was under the charm performed by Amy Madison; Drusilla tried to sire him until all the women of the city ended up coming after him. *Buffy fights the demon Ovu Mobani. *The vampire Cyrus kidnaps Dawn and bless Anya. *Spike consoles Buffy, who was depressed by her mother's brain tumor. *The Trio place a garden gnome containing a mini-camera to spy on the Slayer. *Warren Mears tries to kill Buffy by shooting her with a gun (and accidentally kills Tara in the process). *After she find that Amy was implicated to the transformation of Willow into Warren, Kennedy was teleported here at the moment when Willow tried to shoot her. However, Kennedy prevents this tragedy by a kiss with Willow. *Kennedy regularly trains the other Potentials. Basement The house contained a full basement, with laundry facilities and the hot water tank located along the back wall and a flight of stairs in the wall to the right leading to the outside. The stairs to the basement were entered from the kitchen. The basement was very unusual for homes of its type in southern California. Southern California homes rarely had basements of any type, much less spacious basements. Prominent events: *Xander and Cordelia used this room to avoid the demon assassin Norman Pfister and had their first kiss. *All the women from the town, who were under the love charm placed by Amy on Xander, attack Cordelia. *Buffy finds the zombie cat Patches here. *Taking advantage of water damage, Buffy fights a M'Fashnik demon. *A Glarghk Guhl Kashmas'nik demon was held captive here in order to cure a poisoned Buffy, who had been stabbed by its stinger. Under the effects of the insanity from the poison, she imprisoned Willow, Xander and Dawn, determined to see their deaths caused by her freeing the demon. However, Tara prevented it. *The basement served as Spike's "prison" while he was adapting to having his soul returned to him before being kidnapped by the Harbingers of Death. *The basement served as the Potentials "training room". Eve was revealed to be the First Evil here. *The basement served as Spike's "prison" to prevent the possibility of him killing the Potential Slayers under the First Evil's control. *Spike's chip violently malfunctioned, causing him to have severe head pains, while he attacks nobody, prompting Buffy to contact Riley Finn to extract it. *Giles and Willow magically put a Prokaryote Stone on Spike, forcing him to remember his human past to find what is behind his submission by the First Evil. *Faith Lehane and Spike smoke cigarettes and flirt here, Faith reminding him of the body exchange with Buffy. *Anya Jenkins and Andrew Wells give lessons on the Turok-Han to the Potentials. In vain, because the girls fearing Caleb and that Anya tell her sexual life with Xander. *After rejecting Buffy, the Scooby-Gang and the Potentials organize a meeting, headed by Faith, to determinate the object that Caleb protects and decide to kidnap one of the Harbingers of Death for information. *Launching a turkish spell with Willow, the Bringer speaks using Andrew Wells as an intermediary. *Buffy quarrels with Spike, who is jealous after having surprised her kissing Angel. However, they reconciled immediately when Buffy gives him The Amulet and chooses him to be her Champion. They sleep together. *When Spike is sleeping, Buffy is visited by The First, disguised as Caleb, trying to discourage her. Ground floor The lower, or main floor was occupied by a foyer that led into a hallway off of which, facing away from the street, the dining room opened on the right and the living room opened on the left. A sitting room was located at the end of the hallway. The kitchen lay beyond the dining room, offering access to both the sitting room to its right and to the rear porch. A short flight of steps led from the back porch into the back yard. A staircase led from the foyer to the upper floor of the residence. Prominent events: *Under the pretension of being Buffy's friend, Darla was invited in by Joyce and attacked her in the kitchen. *During Halloween '97, believing herself to be a real princess, Buffy was attacked by a vampire and finds that her savior Angel was also a monster. This happened in the kitchen. *Angel reveals his tragic past with Drusilla. *Buffy meet her hypothetical step-father Ted Buchanan in the kitchen. *In the Kitchen, Cordelia and Xander are harassed by Joyce while he was under a love spell. *Buffy, with Spike, reveals her Slayer status to her mother in the kitchen. *After Buffy's return, the Scooby Gang organizes a party for her in the living room, where all the school and zombies coming. *Joyce meets Faith for the first time during a dinner in the kitchen. *In the kitchen, Joyce shares tea with Spike, who is depressed by his breakup with Drusilla. *Joyce spend Christmas '98 with Buffy and Faith. *Mesmerized by Hans and Gretta Strauss, Joyce organizes a Mothers Opposed to the Occult's meeting in the living room. *Joyce was kidnapped by Zachary Kralik at the porch outside the kitchen. *During Halloween '99, Joyce concocted a Red Riding Hood costume for her daughter. *Faith used the Draconian Katra for a body switching with Buffy in the kitchen. *The Scooby Gang, sleeping in the living room, were attacked by Sineya in their dreams. *Joyce invites Dracula in. *Accidentally invited in by Dawn, Harmony Kendall attacked Xander and Anya. *Helped by Spike, Buffy killed Queller in the kitchen. *Glorificus makes a surprise visit to Buffy in the living room looking for the Key. *Buffy organizes her twentieth birthday. *Joyce dies in the living room. *Dawn cancelled Joyce's resurrection. *Buffy meets the Buffybot for the first time. *During their invasion of Sunnydale, the Hellions destroyed the windows in the the living room. *Buffy had a surprise visit from social worker, Doris Kroeger, to evaluate Dawn's situation. *Dawn was horrified by her sister's temporary invisibility in the kitchen. *Willow ended her friendship with Amy at the front door as part of her magic addiction rehabilitation. *During Buffy's birthday, Halfrek granted Dawn's wish, trapping all the guests in the house. *Riley and his wife, Samantha Finn were temporary residents during their mission to find the eggs of a Suvolte Demon. *Xander sees Anya and Spike having a sexual tryst via a laptop cam. *Remarking on her sad face, Dawn and Willow have revelation regarding the true nature of the relationship between Buffy and Spike. *During of a surprise visit from R.J. Brooks, Anya and Willow fall temporarily in love with him. *Dawn was terrorized by the First Evil in Joyce's form, who destroyed the living room. *Repaired by Xander, the living room window was again destroyed by the Harbingers, who tried to kill Andrew and kidnapped Spike. *The Scooby Gang assisted in Giles' return, accompanied by the Potential Slayers Kennedy, Molly and Annabel. *WHen recruited by the First Evil to eliminate the Slayer and the Potentials, it was shown that the Turok-Han vampire did not need an invitation to enter a human home. *Because of a locator spell conjured by Willow to find a Potential native to Sunnydale, Dawn incorrectly believed that she was this new recruit. However, it was revealed that her classmate Amanda, who was on the other side of the front door behind Dawn, was the true Slayer Potential. *Finding after his return that Buffy had been rejected by his friends, a disgusted Spike fights against Faith Lehane, thinking that the rebel Slayer had provoked it. *Three nights after the Battle against The First Evil, Xander and Anya have sex for the last time in the kitchen. *The night before the battle against the First, Rupert Giles, Andrew Wells, Amanda and Xander play Dungeons & Dragons; Anya Jenkins was the only person able to sleep. Upper floor The upper floor contained three bedrooms and one bathroom. The master bedroom, facing the rear of the house, was initially occupied by Joyce. The front bedroom was initially occupied by Buffy. Between these, there was a third room, which was a storage/sewing room and Joyce's home office until it became Dawn's bedroom. The bathroom was across the hall from Buffy's bedroom with an access from the master bedroom. Two gables projected from the roof, one over each of the picture windows. One of these gables contained the front window of Buffy’s bedroom, through which she sometimes came and went to patrol Sunnydale's streets and cemeteries before she told her mother that she was the Slayer. Willow and Tara moved into the master bedroom, which was vacant following Joyce's death. When Buffy returned to life, she took up residence again in her old bedroom. When Willow was in England, Buffy moved into the master bedroom and when Willow returned she took Buffy's old room. Later, she shared the bedroom with her new lover, Kennedy. Prominent events: *Buffy had prophetic dreams of her destiny with The Master. *Buffy was temporarily hysterical under Catherine Madison's spell. *Buffy and Angel kiss for the first time, and the vampiric nature of Angel was revealed. *Buffy was attacked by Sid the Dummy, who believed her to be a demon. *The Inca Mummy was a temporary resident under the alias of Ampata Gutierrez *During Halloween '97, Buffy dressed Willow in a sexy costume in order to build up her self-confidence when it came to Xander. However, Willow prefered to disguise herself as a ghost. *The robot Ted Buchanan attacked Buffy after reading her diary. *A Bezoar baby was a temporary resident until it attack Buffy. *Buffy had prophetic dreams of Angel becoming soulless. *Purchased by Joyce magically fall in love for Xander, this last and Cordelia were refugied here before to be attacked by Angelus. *Harassed by Angelus, Willow and Buffy sleep together. *The zombie Pat, Joyce's friend, puts on the Nigerian mask containing Ovu Mobani's spirit. *During Christmas '98, manipulated by the First Evil, Angel attacks Buffy. *Buffy had prophetic dreams about Faith's bad side. *Buffy was temporarily mad under a demon's telepathic power until she was cured by Angel. *Faith Lehane holds Joyce hostage in her bedroom. *Buffy was hypnotized and bitten by Dracula *Buffy met her sister Dawn for the first time. *Buffy performed the ritual Tirer La Couture, leading her to discover that Dawn was actually the result of a spell. *Attracted by Buffy, Spike steals some of her clothes to inhale her scent. *A crazy Joyce was attacked by Queller. *Learning that she was the Key, Dawn tries to cut her veins. *During Buffy's death, the Buffybot was regularly recharged here until its destruction. *During the Hellion attack, a window from the living room was broken. *After her resurrection, Buffy was harassed by the Child of Words. *Dawn was kidnapped from her bedroom by Sweet's minions. *Willow de-rats Amy Madison in her bedroom. *To cure Willow from her dependence on magic, Buffy removes all magical objects. *Anya finds stolen objects from the Magic Box in Dawn's bedroom. *The bridesmaids Willow and Buffy are repulsed by their bright green dresses, chosen by Anya for her wedding to Xander. *Accidentally killed by Warren Mears, Tara dies in her bedroom. *Dawn was temporary paralyzed by Gnarl in the living room *Having been skinned by Gnarl, Buffy lends her Slayer strength to Willow to help her regenerate. *Spike was held captive in Buffy's bedroom. The same day, Andrew Wells, interrogated by Xander and Anya, was also held captive in Willow's bedroom before being almost fatally bitten by Spike under the First's influence. *During her first kiss with Kennedy, Willow was magically transformed into Warren Mears by Amy Madison. *Angered by his conspiring with Robin Wood to try to dust Spike, Buffy broke her links with Giles. *Faith Lehane is visited by the First Evil, in the form of Richard Wilkins, trying to persuade her that Buffy wants to kill her. However, Faith is very comforted by Robin Wood; they spend the night together. *Willow and Kennedy consummate their relationship for the first time. *In the morning before the battle against the First, Buffy announces her plan to the Scooby-Gang: to transform all the Potentials into an army of Slayers. *Kennedy made a promise to Willow to prevent her becoming Dark Willow; Willow feared that the magic spell to convert Potentials into Slayers was the most powerful one to practice for herself. Attic The attic was the room where old objects and clothes were stored, such as those belonging to the deceased Joyce. In 2002, Dawn found her sister's old cheerleading outfit, which had been there since 1997. Inhabitants Residents *Buffy Summers *Joyce Summers *Dawn Summers *Willow Rosenberg *Tara Maclay *Amy Madison *Andrew Wells *Potential Slayers (Kennedy, Anabelle, Rona, Vi, Chloe, Chao-Ann...) *Inca Mummy Frequent visitors *Alexander Harris *Rupert Giles *Angel *Hank Summers *Cordelia Chase *Spike *Oz *Faith Lehane *Anya Jenkins *Riley Finn *Robin Wood Notable visitors *Darla (attacked Joyce in the kitchen) *Sid the Dummy (attacked Buffy in her bedroom) *Unidentified vampire (attacked Buffy in the kitchen during Halloween under Janus' spell) *Norman Pfister (attacked Cordelia and Xander) *Ted Buchanan (when he was Joyce's boyfriend) *Detective Stein (three times; to interrogate Buffy about Ted Buchanan, Kendra Young and Allan Finch's deaths) *Jenny Calendar *Lunch Lady *Harmony Kendall *Gwen Ditchik *Katherine Wexford *Pat *Devon (during a party) *Jonathan Levinson (during a party) *Patches the cat and unidentified zombies *Hans and Gretta Strauss (to influence Joyce) *Wesley Wyndam-Pryce *Dracula (to try to sire Buffy) *Queller Demon (tried to kill Joyce in her bedroom) *Glorificus (to threaten Buffy and her family) *Child of Words *M'Fasnik demon (to try to kill Buffy) *Sweet's lackeys (to kidnap Dawn) *Doris Kroeger (to evaluate Dawn's situation) *Unidentified Warrior Demon (during Buffy's birthday) *Sophie (invited to Buffy's birthday party) *Richard (invited by Xander to Buffy's birthday party) *Clem (invited by Spike to Buffy's birthday party) *Halfrek (invoked by Anya to reverse Dawn's wish) *Sam Finn *Glarghk Guhl Kashmas’nik demon *Nancy *First Evil *Harbingers *A Turok-Han Neighbors Buffy’s neighbor, Mrs. Kalish, lived next door to Buffy, at 1630 Revello Drive, until she was killed by Norman Pfister, a member of the Order of Taraka, so that he could use her place as a surveillance post from which to spy on Buffy. The same villain later trapped Xander and Cordelia in Buffy's basement after he appeared on the doorstep in the guise of a salesman giving away free cosmetics samples. Dawn's best friend, Melinda, also lived on the same street. Blueprints Buffy's_house_1st_floor_blueprint.jpg|1st floor Buffy's_house_1st_floor_blueprint_close_up.jpg Buffy's_house_1st_floor_blueprint_close_up_2.jpg Buffy's_house_dining_room,_foyer_and_kitchen_blueprint.jpg|Dining room Buffy's_house_dining_room_and_stairs_blueprint_close_up.jpg Buffy's_house_dining_room_blueprint.jpg Buffy's_house_living_room_blueprint.jpg|Living room Buffy's_house_living_room_blueprint_close_up.jpg Buffy's_house_living_room_blueprint_close_up_2.jpg Buffy's_house_buffy's_room_landing_blueprint.jpg|Buffy's room Buffy's_house_buffy's_room_landing_blueprint_close_up.jpg Buffy's_house_buffy's_room_landing_blueprint_close_up_2.jpg Buffy's_house_porch_blueprint.jpg|Porch Buffy's_house_porch_blueprint_close_up.jpg Buffy's_house_porch_blueprint_close_up_2.jpg Buffy's_house_exterior_front_door_blueprint.jpg|Exterior door Behind the scenes *The address of the house is incorrectly shown in a letter as 1630 Crestview, Sunnydale, CA 95037 in episode "As You Were". It's explicitly identified as Revello Drive in episodes "Angel", "The Body", and "Dirty Girls". *The actual house that was used for exterior shots was an occupied house on a narrow, tree-lined suburban street in Torrance, California. It was only three blocks north of Torrance High School, which doubled as Sunnydale High School. *It was used for some first floor interior scenes during season 1. The easiest way to determine whether the interior scenes are on the set or in the actual house is to look at the bend in the stairs: in the actual house, the bend is rounded, while the bend on the set is a 90-degree angle. *All second floor scenes were filmed on sets and the second floor plan does not match the floor plan of the actual house. *The view of the house in "The Prom" seems to also show a window on the side of the house in the dining room, although no actual window is present in the dining room in the show. In the actual house that was used for filming, this driveway does lead to a garage which opens onto the alley. Appearance *''After These Messages ... We'll Be Right Back!'' *''The Core, Part Two'' *''I Wish, Part One'' References fr:Maison des Summers pt:1630 Revello Drive es:Residencia de los Summers Category:Locations Category:Sunnydale Category:Homes Category:Scooby Gang command centers